Bioshock: Lloyd
by MustardOfDoom27
Summary: In a world where the events of Rapture and Columbia are mere video games, meet Lloyd J. Rottermann, a simple Cop reborn as a Splicer in an event of Chaos in the Bioshock Universe, fighting against Programmers, his Spliced body and the Protagonist's themselves, Rottermann is in for one crazy adventure.


**BIOSHOCK**

_**Lloyd**_

**A/N:**

Hi guys, MustardOfDoom here and welcome to Bioshock: Lloyd. Now, this story has a kinda Fourth wall breaking [Like, characters in the game talking with Characters in "Real Life"] so not the typical fourth wall breaking. Anyway, here is the story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Prologue Prologue

_Bioshock: Rapture 1 Dollar Arcade_

As the Advert prior finished, a shocking change occurred on the screen. From the vibrant colour of the Kid's place advert prior to the black and white colours of a very retro advert.

As the advert began, a very old Guitar-violin piece chirped on a Vinyl Record, the crackle noticeable amongst the soothing melody of _Please Be Kind _a logo appeared on a white-yellow background of a Square combined with a Triangle. The Triangle which cut into the top of the Square from the top to the bottom was embedded except for a small top of it, appearing like a Parallelogram. On both sides of the Square divided by the Triangle was a 'sunrise' like pattern of lights with a Blue background and white lines. The Triangle had an identical pattern, but instead of the stripes of white going diagonally to the right or left, they went in a 'V' Formation with a black line through the centre of the Blue background and cutting off at the 'Star'. Below the design was a brass 'R' below the triangle and on the square.

Below the elegant retro logo was a signature like scribble of the words: **RYAN INDUSTRIES**.

As the logo of Ryan Industries appeared, another logo appeared below it, unlike the elegant logo you'd likely see on an early 1950's luxurious motor car, this appeared like a logo you'd see on something similar to a 1960's fridge. A Mass of spikes in white and dark grey-black which surrounded a pair of cubes like spikes around a Hedgehog, the cubes of which appeared like a Tower, though they split in two and one floated above the other, the bottom one more cuboid then cube. Written in a red box was the words **IRRATIONAL** in white gleaming text and below that was a smaller red bar with smaller words saying **GAMES**.

This advert was made by Irrational Games, creator of the highly popular Bioshock franchise.

As the logo's hovered for a few minuets, the camera jumps to an elegant winged chair angled by a Fireplace. Sat in the chair was a man in his late thirties, though he looked in his mid-fifties. The man had some receding slicked back brown hair and a small moustache that looked to be trimmed finely over his lips, he clearly looked like a very commanding man, but not like a Dictator, more like a Leader. As he sat in his chair, he wore a luxurious red velvet dressing gown over a loose-fitting nightshirt with a goblet of Wine, looking like a Propaganda video you'd see in the 1940's.

"Good evening. I am Andrew Ryan. Major character and secondary Antagonist of the popular survival-horror game, _Bioshock_ and I have come here to ask you all a simple question. What is a thing you like with any of the _Bioshock _games?" Andrew Ryan asked, sipping up some magenta wine and gulped a sip of it.

As he took the sip, he paused and coughed ever so slightly. "Some of you may like the first _Bioshock _game for it's original plot, survival and horror implements and the open-world design never found in FPS' whilst some of you may prefer _Bioshock 2_ for the sad plot, quirky characters and playing as a Big Daddy. Whilst some more of you might prefer Irrational's most recent video game in the franchise, _Bioshock Infinite _for the more action packed adventure, brilliant Character and AI of Elizabeth or the ingenious and the _truly_ amazing Skyline Sections….Well what if I told you what I thought of _Bioshock_, _Bioshock 2 _and _Bioshock Infinite_"

As Mr Ryan paused, three people walked up. One man in a white-blue shirt and a dark blue tie with braces and brown and yellow pin-striped trousers, with a pair of crescent moon glasses and a Briefcase to which he walked up to Andrew Ryan silently whilst two other people dressed in woolly jumper and blue dungaree's for heavy duty use, these two were carrying a Mahogany wood table whilst the third man stood by Mr Ryan. As they walked up, heaving at the weight of the table, Mr Ryan took a large gulp of Wine before the table was placed down, the moment they did, the pair walked off screen as the first man placed the Briefcase down and opened it, revealing all three _Bioshock _games' cases in there line of when they were released, he then walked off screen as well.

"Personally, I _hate _all three games. They have made me annoyed due to one large glaring issue I detest, the fact they take up room in my Case holder!" Mr Ryan said, sounding slightly angry.

The Camera then cut to reveal a Mahogany wood cube of wood which has been cut into two places and had holders for video games of wide variety, the problem was, there was only one hole left, the man who brought the Briefcase in then demonstrated this by placing _Bioshock _in the gap, but with no room for the other two.

"So, I chose an idea, to prevent two games being kept loosely around. I choose….._Bioshock: The 1 Dollar Arcade_!" as he stated this, his free hand from the wine goblet managed to pull a Games Case using Telekinesis.

The case showed a dark purple wallpaper stripe of damaged and rotting wallpaper with the title design of _Bioshock_. Below that was the helmet of an Alpha Series Big Daddy, the title design of _Bioshock 2 _and below that, the Columbian Flag of _Bioshock Infinite_, above it was a title design similar to the first _Bioshock_, though unlike the rotten, filthy design of the first game, it was new with fresh bronze paint for the background, but with thick neon lights of _Bioshock_ and lights dotted around the title card and the words in blue paint: **RAPTURE'S 1 DOLLAR ARCADE**.

"One Disc of all _three _games in the series, remade in elegant HD graphics, with refined audio, new character models for characters and new Audio Diaries by many people about Rapture's history as told in the novel and _Bioshock Infinite _patched to remove any possible bugs along with a new hub world in the City of Rapture prior to it's fall, the _Rapture $1 Arcade_ which contains hidden Easter eggs, new Plasmids and Vigour's to help dominate battles in the Underwater City of Rapture, or the floating Ark of Columbia, a firing range and even a Level Editor to create your own worlds and story in Rapture and or Columbia. Whether you want an epic Bathysphere chase through Rapture or a falling fight from Columbia, you can create, the replayability of the _Rapture's $1 Arcade _is endless, with hidden things in Rapture and Columbia, the level editor, story editor, voice recorder and weapon creator. Whilst replayability of _Rapture's $1 Arcade _is endless, the stock is limited with only 6,000 games created for the EU, 12,000 games for the US and 9,000 for Japan, so buy whilst stocks last for the greatest thing _Bioshock _has introduced since the Skyhook" Andrew Ryan declared, smiling happily and drinking a gulp.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: **

**That's Chapter 1 of many I hope for **_**Bioshock: Lloyd**_**, basically setting the scene that a new game has been created, combining all three **_**Bioshock**_**'s with new stuff. With the scene set, I shall bid you adjure, Chapter 1 will be added on Thursday, from then on, every Chapter will be out each Thursday. Please Read & Review. All Reviewers will get a shout-out and thanks from me at the beginning of Chapter 2 and each Chapter onwards. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and tell others of this story. Goodnight.**


End file.
